


One day, we'll be gone.

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [79]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Gen, Jan 31, Memento mori, Other, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: existential unus and annus
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	One day, we'll be gone.

_Through time there will always be reminders._ _  
_ _  
_ _You will make an imprint on their souls, and thus you will live on forever in their hearts and minds._ _  
_ _  
_ _But you cannot live forever, no one can._ _  
_ _  
_ _You understand, don’t you?_ _  
_  
\---  
  
The words echoed inside Unus’s skull, over and over again. He couldn’t think of anything else for long. Unus’s thoughts would always lead back to its inevitable demise.   
  
He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, he was a representation of death after all. Speaking of, Unus was a little confused about how death could die. _Does it get replaced by some sort of new death?_ _Will I get replaced_? _I don’t want to get replaced_.   
  
As in any time of need, Unus decided to seek out Annus. It found them making a shit ton of brownies with the assistance of Mark’s five ovens.   
  
“Annus?” It spoke softly, not wanting them to startle and make a mess.   
  
“Yes?” came the reply as Annus continued furiously whisking the brownie batter.   
  
“I’ve been thinking..” Unus trailed off, uncertain exactly how to continue.  
  
“About what?” Annus didn’t look up from where he was cracking an egg  
  
“Death” he muttered, and Annus laughed.  
  
“When are you not?” they replied without a thought.  
  
Unus smiled ruefully, _yeah, when am I not?._ It sighed, shaking its head, “No, Annus. I was thinking about our death.”  
  
That got Annus to pause, their mixing bowl clattered on the countertop. They turned slowly, revealing their bloodshot eyes and twitching fingertips. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Unus rushed in for a hug. Annus met him halfway.   
  
They stayed in one another's arms for countless seconds before Annus spoke.  
  
“It’s just, so weird you know?” he said, stroking Unus’s hair, “I’m not afraid, exactly, I’m just…”  
  
“Conflicted.” Unus finished for him. “It’s really weird knowing exactly when you’re going to die. Knowing how much time you have left.”  
Annus nodded, and Unus continued.  
  
“I just- I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
  
“Neither can I” Annus confessed, “I want to know what will happen after we’re gone.”  
  
“I’m afraid..” Unus took a deep breath, “I’m afraid that someone or something will replace me.”  
  
Annus drew back sharply “Nothing- No one could _ever_ replace you, Unus. _No one_ , you hear me?!” he shook its shoulders, causing Unus to laugh a little.   
  
“I got it Annus.” he smiled, “the…” Unus frowned, looking for the words, “the sentiment is reciprocated- that is, no one could ever replace you either.”  
  
Annus chuckled, gazing into the eyes of the other “glad we’re in agreement.”  
  
“I’m glad you exist in the first place- I have no idea what I would do without you,” Unus mumbled, hiding his face in Annus's hoodie.  
  
“Well I’m glad that I won’t live a second without you”  
  
Unus smiled into Annus’s hoodie, “Me too, Annus. Me too”  
  
  
  
The duo then proceeded to stuff themselves with brownies until they passed out.  
  
Mark was none too happy about the condition of his kitchen, but he did laugh and take several pictures for blackmail.   


**Author's Note:**

> brownies aren't healthy coping mechanisms, but there aren't many people they can talk to about this


End file.
